fiction_battlefieldfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Reinhard Heydrich
Nome: Reinhard Eugen Tristan Heydrich Gênero: Masculino Idade: 102 anos Classificação: Soldado Nacional Socialista, líder da Longinus Dreizehn Orden, apoptosis do Mercurius | Deus Hadou Origem: Shinza Bansho Dimensionalidade: 3-D | 3-D | Irrelevante Poderes e Habilidades: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Manipulação da Alma (detentores da die ewigkeit podem consumir e atacar almas), Interação Não-Física, Possível Manipulação de Leis (sua briah é descrita como sendo a lei do novo mundo), Manipulação da Mente (olhar para a Longinuslanze faz com que a mente e alma sejam destruídas), Regeneração (Rank 3, Rank 2 na sua briah), Imortalidade (Tipos 1, 6 e 7), Manipulação de Raios (com as habilidades de Beatrice), Manipulação do Fogo (com as habilidades de Eleonore), Manipulação de Sombras (com a briah de Rusalka), Intangibilidade (com as briahs de Kei e Beatrice), Absorção (com a briah de Wilhelm), Manipulação da Realidade, Invocação, Manipulação da Matéria, Manipulação do Veneno (com a briah de Tubal Cain), Apagamento Existencial, Manipulação Conceitual (com a Briah de Machina e também a Longinuslanze, Poder de Luta Reativo (com a briah de Wolfgang), Destruição, Super Sentidos (usuários da die ewigkeit podem ver ataques invisíveis e sentir almas) Resistência a Manipulação da Alma, Manipulação Temporal, Manipulação da Mente, Manipulação do Medo (aguentou a aura de Methuselah como se fosse nada), Manipulação Conceitual, Manipulação da Morte, Amaldiçoamento (a guilhotina de Ren não foi capaz de mata-lo), Manipulação Gravitacional (ignorou os efeitos da Eine Faust Finale) e Nulificação de Poderes (relíquias sagradas tem resistência a nulificação) | Todas as anteriores mais fortes mais Existência Abstrata, Existência Dimensional Superior, Transcendência (Dimensional e Conceitual), Regeneração (Rank 1), Imortalidade (Tipos 1, 2, 5, 6, 7 e 8), Incorporalidade, Acausalidade (Tipos 1 e 4), Intangibilidade Fraquezas: Nenhuma notável [[Potência de Ataque|'Potência de Ataque']]: No mínimo Planetário (superior a Methuselah) | Estrela(Comparável a Yakou Madara)) | No mínimo Hiperversal (é um deus hadou, deuses hadou e gudou estão acima do trono, a mais alta forma de existência no verso, que esta acima do multiverso infinito, comparável a Mercurius) [[Velocidade|'Velocidade']]: Acima da Luz (superior a Methuselah), Varia com Nilfheim Fenriswolf (sempre será mais rápido que o oponente ao usar a briah de Schreiber) | Muito Acima da Luz (superior a seus 3 comandantes, casualmente se manteve com Ren, Reinhard também produziu esse feito) Varia com Nilfheim Fenriswolf (ao usar a briah do Wolfgang, ele sempre será mais rápido que o inimigo) | Irrelevante (deuses hadou estão acima do trono, que é a mais alta forma de existência, que esta acima de infinitos conceitos, entre eles os de tempo e espaço) [[Durabilidade|'Durabilidade']]: No mínimo''' Nível''' Planetário (comparável ao ataque) | Nível Estrela (comparável a sua potência de ataque) | No mínimo Nível Megaversal (sobrevive a ataques de Ren e Mercurius) Alcance: Vários quilômetros | Megaversal Vigor: Muito Alto | Ilimitado Força: No mínimo Classe 100 '''(Superior a Machina, que possui essa força). | '''Imensurável Inteligência: Alta Chave: Base (interview with Kaziklu Bey) | Base (Dies Irae) | Deus Hadou Técnicas Notáveis Yetzirah * Longinuslanze Testament: A relíquia sagrada de Reinhard, uma lança que so ele tem a permição de usar por ser o ser mais carismático do mundo, qualquer um que olhar pra ela ou tentar empunha-la terá a mente e alma apagadas, essa lança possui as propriedades das briahs dos 3 comandantes, que é sempre ser mais rapido, nunca errar e apagar qualquer ser da existência à um nível conceitual. Briah * Gladsheimr - Gullinkambi Fünfte Weltall: A briah de Reinhard, um castelo feito de almas e desconexo do multiverso, que Reinhard pode mandar seus inimigos pra dentro dele, qualquer um que for morto lá passará a ser parte da legião de Reinhard. Atziluth * Du Sollst - Dies Irae: A lei de Reinhard, após sua ativação todos os membros de sua legião são trazidos ao seu nível existencial, tonando-os pseudo deuses, todos os membros de sua legião também tem suas habilidades melhoradas a nível conceitual. Outros Notáveis Vitórias: Notáveis Derrotas: Partidas Inconclusivas: Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens de Animes Categoria:Personagens de Mangás Categoria:Personagens de Novels Categoria:Masadaverse Categoria:Manipuladores da Alma Categoria:Manipuladores Conceituais Categoria:Manipuladores da Realidade Categoria:Manipuladores do Fogo Categoria:Acausais Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Manipuladores de Leis Categoria:Usuários de Hax Categoria:Incorpóreos Categoria:Shinza Bansho Categoria:Intangíveis Categoria:Nível Planetário Categoria:Nível Estrela Categoria:Nível Megaversal Categoria:Entidades Dimensionalmente Superiores Categoria:Transcendentes Categoria:Usuários de Interação Não-Física Categoria:Usuários de Poder de Luta Reativo